poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go to Donkey Kong Country
Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go to Donkey Kong Country is a TV series to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Wimpy, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Magenta the Puppy, Slippery Soap, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Tickety Tock, the All-Grown Up Gang, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Alice, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, and Pegasus, Cinderella, Snow White, Princess Aurora, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Kuzco, Pacha, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Gary the Snail, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Baloo, King Louie, Rebecca Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Slinky Dog, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Bullseye, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, the Swedish Chef, Rizzo the Rat, Sweetums, Thog, the Electric Mayhem, and Walter), Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, the Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Cleveland Brown, Glenn Quagmire, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector, Espio, and Charmy), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Kirby the Puff Ball, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, Frozone), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Sheep, Chanticleer, Hubie, Rocko, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, the Bullies and Brutus, The Scallions, General Specific, Private Public, Coconuts, the Bad Apple, Bluto, Pete, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Scar, Ursula, Claude Frollo, Hades, Pain and Panic, Cruella De Vil, Vidia, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Yzma, Sheldon J. Plankton, Drake the Emperor Penguin, the Grand Duke of Owls, the Beagle Boys, Fat Cat, Shere Khan, Kaa, Don Karnage, Emperor Zurg, Syndrome, Randall, Makunga, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Dr. Blowhole, Ripto, Crush, and Gulp guest star in this TV show. *Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, Coconuts, the Bullies and Brutus, The Scallions, General Specific, Private Public, the Bad Apple, Bluto, Pete, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Scar, Ursula, Claude Frollo, Hades, Pain and Panic, Cruella De Vil, Vidia, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Yzma, Sheldon J. Plankton, Drake the Emperor Penguin, the Grand Duke of Owls, the Beagle Boys, Fat Cat, Shere Khan, Kaa, Don Karnage, Emperor Zurg, Syndrome, Randall, Makunga, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Dr. Blowhole, Ripto, Crush, and Gulp will work for King K. Rool in this show. *Unlike in the real show, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. will have special appearances in this show. The reason why they guest star in this is because Donkey Kong is a part of the Mario series. And the reason why Banjo and Kazooie are guest starring in this is because Banjo is one of Diddy Kong's friends since Diddy Kong Racing. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:TV series